


The Alternative Wedding

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sky Factory, team love n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Michael proposed to Gavin, but Ryan stole the ringWhat if that was meant to be?





	The Alternative Wedding

Gavin Free was hard at work, decorating a wedding cake that he was going to eat later. He had to give credit to Simple Farmer Geoff and his chicken eggs. They were fresh and made a nice omelette if cooked properly, so a cake would be just as delicious. He was smiling and humming to himself as he drew little hearts and a solar panel (only he knew about that) on the cake. He stopped humming and his ears perked up when he could hear the sounds of yelling coming from outside. In the world of Sky Factory, there wasn't much secrecy. 

"You stole the ring, so it's your wedding, you idiot!"

"I didn't steal it! It got sucked up into my hands!"

Of course, those were the yells coming from Michael and Ryan: the Munchdew owner and Sky King of their world. Michael was dressed in his pink armor, the tiny fairies around him glaring at the kilt and cracked crown wearing man in case he was going to try to throw a punch.

Gavin rolled his eyes and walked between the two. "Calm down, Lads. What's going on 'ere? You've been at it for the past hour talking about this."

Michael pointed at Ryan, the tiny fairies copying his movements. "This asshole is trying to get out of his tux fitting because he doesn't want to get married. I was all set to marry you, and live a life together in this world, y'know. Solar Queen and Mogar sounded good. But then, this sonuvabitch took the ring, won't make it a 3-way marriage with the three of us, because he's also greedy, and now he doesn't want to do it." He turns to Ryan and points a finger. "Gavin is my boi. And you don't mess with my boi. He might be your fiance, but he's my best friend first. And you're gonna make this the happiest day of his life or I'm gonna fucking kill you. And I don't care that you created this world; you're just as idiotic as the rest of us."

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Look. This is what happens when you throw precious wedding rings on the floor and expect no one else around you to carry something magnetic, all right? I'm working hard on making this world a safe place for us all to live in. I'm not gonna waste my time with a wedding."

Just then, it slowly started to get cold. The sun started to disappear as the clouds grew stronger in the sky. Gavin looked down sadly and slowly turned to his almost-finished decorated cake. He sighed as the weather started to cry along with him. It began to rain.

"Y-you don't have time for me, Rye-bread?" Gavin sighed. 

Ryan was about to say something, but instead got a swift punch to the jaw by Michael. 

"RYAN! You asshole! Fix this! You know how Gavin gets when he's sad. The whole place loses its sunlight and shit! I'm gonna make sure my munchdew is all right. YOU fix this, or I'm coming for your ass with a diamond sword next!" Michael runs to his garden.

"I mean...you didn't hit my ass, you hit my face." Ryan muttered while rubbing his sore spot. 

He then turned to Gavin and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I forgot about the whole...'you and the sun being one' thing. And I'm the one that granted you that power, what with your love for solar energy and not my machine powered energy and all. I think that's uh...that's pretty cool." 

Gavin sniffled, still staring at the cake. "I made a special cake topper, you know. The default ones look nothing like us. I wanted our wedding to be kinda special." He sighed as he waved his hand over the top tier of the cake and a mini figure of Gavin in a special, green solar Queen suit was on top of the cake, his silver crown hovering slightly above his head just like the real thing. "And yours was, well..." After waving his hand again, a Sky King Ryan cake topper appeared, smiling happily next to his lover, while sitting on the sky throne he made with the community gold a while back. All was forgiven that day after a good laugh.

Ryan gasped in awe and couldn't believe how creative Gavin was. "This is beautiful, Gavin. I'm very impressed."

"Shame, though. Shame no one else will see it. Since you're 'too busy' and all. I guess...I guess there's no wedding. Even with both of us together, working to shape this world we've created together and all, we're not meant to be. I love Michael and all. He's my boi and he'll always be my boi. I'm just not drawn to him the way I am to you. Maybe it's our magic. Maybe it's something else. But, Ryan..." Gavin finally turned to him, tears welled in his eyes. "I think I love you. I can't be without you and fate meant for you to have that ring. We're meant to be, Ryan. Don't break my heart like this."

Ryan stared at Gavin for a few seconds. He then grabbed a nearby tissue and wiped away Gavin's tears. And as he did that, the rain slowly started to stop with every tear erased from Gavin's cheeks. Soon, Gavin had no more tears left and all that was left in the sky were clouds. The Solar Queen was still sad. 

Ryan then took out the ring from his sporran, still in the black case he left it in and got down on one knee in front of Gavin. "Gavin, my Solar Queen. My first true creation on this planet. Please forgive me for being such a...a...what's that word you use? Pleb?"

Gavin chuckled lightly and was almost in shock that the Sky King was on one knee in front of him. Ryan took a deep breath and then continued. 

"Granted, I am a busy God and I do work hard to make sure this planet functions well for us all. Whether it's with solar or machine, we must work together to make everyone happy. And that includes ourselves. We must be happy for them to be. And if making you happy means we must be wed, then that's what I must do. And I must admit that I've also grown very fond of you. And also proud of all your hard work. You impress me, Gavin Free. You also make me feel whole when we're together. Like the sun and the moon, one can't exist without the other. And I find that I can't live without you. Even without the sun right now, I almost feel like I'm dying. Please smile again. Give me that laugh again. And please say you'll marry me." 

Gavin couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes welled with tears again, but they were tears of joy. He covered his mouth in shock and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you! Yes! Oh God, yes!" 

Ryan slipped the ring on Gavin's ring finger and leaned him in for a very powerful kiss. They both delivered the same amount of passion and longing for each other that they've been missing for such a long time now. They parted after a few seconds but went back in for another kiss. massaging each other's necks and moaning happily. 

It was so powerful that the clouds dispersed to make way for the sun. It shone brightly once again over the garden where Michael worked and nearby at the blood altar where Jeremy performed various rituals that Ryan grew interested in. The suns rays hit the Simple Farmer's farm and the chickens clucked happily with the feeling of warmth again. As Jack looked up from his work, he saw the sign of peace from God shining along with the sun.

"Holy shit. You two are standing directly under a rainbow right now." Jack pointed in awe. 

Sure enough, as they both looked up, they were standing right under a rainbow, each color fully represented. 

Gavin laughed. "Wow. I guess good things really do happen when we're together, huh Rye-bread?" 

"You're so right about that, Gav." Ryan smiled. "But, you know what else needs to happen?"

"Wot?"

"We gotta have a wedding or everyone won't see that amazing cake you've made. And I won't get to eat it!" 

Gavin gasped. "That would be a disaster! If you don't eat cake, surely the world will end."

Jack laughed as Ryan playfully shoved Gavin aside, a squawk escaping from his mouth. 

"Very funny. But now you have a tough choice to make. Who's gonna be your best man? Michael or Geoff?" Ryan smirked and crossed his arms.

Gavin immediately face-palmed. He thought he was done with the yelling for today. 

He was very wrong.


End file.
